


The Way I Am

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Please Kill Me, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: This isn't actually in the Rose!verse lol. Sorryyyyyy. I just really love thinking about it





	The Way I Am

 

Duke never really makes demands. Not in a direct sense. He's a thief, and sticks to walls, round corners, etc.

 

 

Dahlia though, he demands. He snaps at people, and says what he wants. He's loud and abrasive.

 

 

He isn't a very good thief, but Duke loves him anyways. Espescially like this. His elbow against the dashboard, and the dress he has on slipping off of his shoulder. His eyes, glowing in the streetlights.

 

 

Dahlia glances at him with a wrinkled nose. "You wanna start the car today?"

 

 

Duke fumbles for a second awkwardly, before grasping the keys, and starting the car. "I'm sorry, dearest. I didn't mean to, and-"

 

 

Dahlia rolls his eyes. "Its okay, Duke. Part of the reason I married you is because you think I'm pretty. It'd be stupid of me to get mad at you looking at me."

 

 

Duke flushes hard, a small laugh lifting from his throat.

 

 

They go to their hotel. It's lavish and beautiful, just like anywhere else they stay. Duke has always been the sort of person who has a little too much anxiety for his own good, sticky fingers, and money. Dahlia hasn't ever had much of any of those.

 

 

As soon as they get through the door, Dahlia grabs him by his bowtie, and kisses him hard enough to bruise his lips. He spins them around and pushes him onto the bed forcefully. As always, he's making exactly what he wants plain and loud. He crawls onto his lap, and grinds his hips into Duke's.

 

 

He moans in Dahlia's mouth, feeling the hard outline of his lover's cock through his panties.

 

 

"Dahlia," he breathes, as he moves to his neck. Sucking stark bruises into his there. "You seem very- _oh, darling_ \- very eager."

 

 

"Yeah?" Dahlia says, as he kisses down, unbuttoning his shirt, and then opening his fly. He breathes hard on his cock. "What gave you that idea?"

 

 

Duke shivers like nobody's business. "Please, Dahlia, _please._ "

 

 

Dahlia grins up at him. "You're being such a good boy, Duke." He rubs at him through his boxers. It really shouldn't be as sexy as it is. "What do you want?"

 

 

He's slowly gotten better and better at this sort of thing. When they're alone, Duke can be honest. He can do what he wants, and no one would judge him for it. Dahlia sure wouldn't. He seems to love when Duke can rattle himself out of his cage. "You, darling. I want you to suck me off and-" he gasps hard as Dahlia quickly takes him out, and runs his tongue along the base. He lets his head fall back, while he squeezes his eyes shut. Twisting his fingers in Dahlia's hair. " _God- D-Dahlia-oh, darling_!" He lets his hips buck up, just a bit, and Dahlia went down on him so low, that he would choke on him. He's just on the edge of release then, pushing his head into the mattress, and tightly twisting his fingers in his lover's hair. He's so close, so close.

 

 

Dahlia pulls off his dick with a _pop,_ and crawls onto his lap again. He's still wearing his dress, and his panties rub against his hard cock.

 

 

His voice sounds rough and beautiful when Dahlia speaks again. "Be a good boy and get your fingers inside me. Now." He demands.

 

 

Duke automatically fumbles for the lube on the bedside table, while Dahlia pushes him until his back hits the headboard. He's a sight to behold. Thin yellow dress contrasting in the best way against his dark skin. Lipstick smeared from his lip to his cheek. Eyes half lidded, and dark with lust, or maybe hunger. Duke can hardly tell which. He slides his panties down his thighs.

 

 

"I want to fuck you, Duke." Dahlia groans as a finger pushes inside of him. "I want to use you like the good boy you are, and ride you till you can't feel your goddamn legs. Want to make you come until you can't remember any name but mine."  He wants and wants and wants. Maybe Duke has never been the type to make demands, but with Dahlia he wants it all and so much more. His voice is still pleasantly rough, and it makes Duke all the more eager.

 

 

"Anything you desire, Dahlia." He adds another finger, and Dahlia kisses him again. Hard enough to jostle his glasses. He really should have taken these off. Not that he had much time to do so anyways. He takes the lube from Duke's hand, and slicks up his cock. He then sinks down on it. Slowly. Inch by slow inch. "Please," he babbles needily when he's fully inside. "Please, darling, oh god, I want you to move please, _please_."

 

 

Dahlia twists his fingers in Duke's hair, and yanks him forward. "You don't _want_ any of it. You want food and water." Dahlia pins Duke's wrists to the headboard, and rises shakily. "You _need_ _me_."

 

 

There is something intoxicating about feeling his wrists pinned to to the headboard, and this beautiful, wonder of a lady fucking him into oblivion. "I need you." He moans desperately. "I-oh, god _Dahlia_ \- I _need you._ "

 

 

He slams his hips hard onto him. Over and over. Duke feels as though his entire body is on fire. Burning in the best way possible. Dahlia, letting go of his wrists so that his clings to Duke's shoulders. He has his head thrown back, and his curls falling into his face beautifully. "Shit," he moans. "Duke, you're so good. Such a good boy." He's riding him as though he were sitting on a throne .As though he were born to be there.

 

 

His own hands slip under Dahlia's dress, grazing over his nipples, pulling him down even harder.

 

 

"Dahlia," he moans. "Dahlia-oh, Dahlia!" It's the only word that can fit in his mouth.  "I'm close, I'm so close darling. I need- I _need-"_

 

 

He's cut off by Dahlia purposefully clenching around him, and his orgasm washing over him as though he were in the ocean. Completely submerged. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he's gasping hard enough to suffocate. He can feel his mouth moving, but he has to think hard before spilling a name other than Dahlia from his lips. He makes the shape of Juno's name, stretches it out.

 

 

Dahlia has a hand wrapped around himself, and he comes too. His muscles tense, and his nails dig into Duke's shoulders. His head is thrown back, his Adams apple bobbing slightly. He's the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. No diamond on even 55 Cancri e could even compare.

 

 

Slowly he comes down. His moans softly taper away, and he runs his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face.

 

 

He pushes his head into Duke's shoulder in exhaustion. "You asshole." He sighs fondly. "You came inside me." He closes his eyes, and practically melts in Duke's arm.

 

 

"I apologize, darling." He murmurs back. "We ought to take a shower, shouldn't we? Maybe burn these clothes."

 

 

Dahlia smiles a bit, and shrugs.

 

 

"Burn them? But I looked so good in this dress."

\--

"You okay?" Juno asks pensively. "Like really. Tell me if anything went wrong or-"

 

Peter cups his jaw lightly, and kisses him. "No, it was amazing, darling. I'm amazed that you could stay in character for as long as you did."

 

Juno snorts, blushing. "Yeah, I am too."

 

"You're nothing if not stubborn, dear." Peter laughs, looking down at Juno with a grin playing on his face. He's slightly surprised that he could do it as well. Peter presses his head against his forehead, and hums low in his throat. 

 

Juno hesitates before mumbling: "Actually it was harder for me to keep character in the car. Its easier in the heat of the moment or whatever."

 

"I understand." Peter says as he kneads his hands in Juno's soapy hair.

 

There's something beautiful about this. The act that contained this includes honesty. A sort of thing that he's new to. It doesn't just feel like a game. To Peter, it feels like a step.

 

Juno snorts again. "Maybe this was supposed to be something for you, but I kind of liked it. Maybe not all the time, but I'd like to do it again."

 

Peter hums in agreement. 

 

"That sounds lovely, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if u liked this! Or if u didnt like this! I wont boss u around. But yeah! Thanks for reading either way


End file.
